A karaoke contest with unexpected results
by Baybeetricia
Summary: PostHogwarts. It's not like my usual story but I think you would like it. Draco hosts a karaoke contest but what happens when things don't turn out like they should? Read it and find out. M For sexual content. Disclaimer: I own nothing!


**A Karaoke Contest with Unexpected Results**

_Hey everyone. To start this off, I had no reason to write this, at all; but because this just popped in my head I said "What the hell." and wrote it. Secondly, It's not like my other stories, that are filled with emotions, and drama and stuff. It was just a spur of the moment thing; you know. If anyone have not heard anyone of these songs then you must be living under a rock. Anywho, look these videos up; expecially these Janet Jackson ones. They are so hott!_

_**Pairing: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, Blaise/Ginny, Ron/Lavender**_

_This story is broken up into parts, they might be long or short, but they have to be broken up for me to actually keep count on them._

_Warning: This contains alot of songs...since it is a karaoke. Seven to be exact._

**Anywho, now for the story:**

**Part I**

**Introduction:**

Today is August 25 and it was the day for the Monthly Karaoke contest. I know what you might be saying "A Karaoke contest?" but this one is unlike anyone you ever heard about. This one is taking place at Malfoy Manor. The host, this time, is Draco Malfoy and the theme for this karoke session is "Sex on the rocks." To tell you that everyone was excited would have been a big understatement. They were ecstatic really.They could finally sing a song of their choice, which they classify as sexy.

But, even though all of this is true, not everyone was invited to come to such an event. Only those who were fortunate enough to get an invitation would grace this contest. Those lucky person just happen to be Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown and Pansy Parkinson. A weird combination to say the least but it's who the host invited.

Aside from the people, rules were inserted into the envelopes that carried the invites. Males had their own set of rules and the females had theirs as well and it went as such:

**Females**: _A Change of attire required_

_Own music required_

_Please know your song because no words will be available_

_If the song is dedicated to someone, touching is allowed_

_Undergarments such as thongs could be visible_

_And no voice enhancing spells. Remember what happened last time._

And the females surely did. Last month, their theme was Hip Hop and R&B and Pansy decided that she wanted to sing "We Ride" by Rihanna. Let's just say that laughing hyenas sounded ten times better than she did. In addition to that, I can say this much, after she was done, a few mirrors were broken and a vase crumbled to pieces.

Anyway, back to the invitations. Even though the females rules were as such the males were quite differently.

**Males**: _No sweating over the microphone_

_If you are bringing a change in clothing please make sure it covers 75 percent of your body (that means only feet, ankles, neck, head and arms should be visible)_

_If you are singing to someone please bring a mouth spray_

_There will be no words being shown so please know your shit!_

_Please put a spell on your trousers to prevent the view of any unwanted growth during the contest_

_And finally no drinking before you come to the party; because you would be KICKED OUT! That means you Ron! _

**Now back to the Manor**

The time was now 6:30 and it is 30 minutes until everyone arrived. Draco walked around the room and made sure everything was in order. Even though it was his first time being host he wanted to make an impression on everyone. Suddenly the fireplace became engrossed with green flames and a head became visible.

"Draco, hon, are we still on for tonight?"

He looked at the intruder, smiled and said "Yes sweetheart, of course we are ."

She smiled and said "Thanks" and vanished once again.

Draco looked at the fireplace again, sighed and said, to no one in particular, "This is going to be a long night."

**Part II**

**Preparation**

While Draco was fixing up his house for this event everyone else was scrambling to be ready on time; all except Hermione Granger. She was ready for about 25 minutes; but she didn't think anyone had noticed. Ginny was in her room, throwing clothes in her overnight bag, Harry was doing the same but he didn't even need a next bag so he stuffed them in Ginny's already overflowing bag. Meanwhile Ron, was throwing clothes in his bag as well but he didn't get too far because every few seconds Lavender would scold him about throwing his clothes in the bag; so she took them out and folded them neatly. If you think that was hectic you should see Pansy at Parkinson Manor. She had Blaise sitting on her bed, telling her what to put in her bag and what to throw in the trash.

"Blaise what do you think about this for my performance?"

Blaise looked at the long blue dress, looked her straight in the eye and said "It looks like shit!"

She gasped and said "How dare you?"

He sighed and said "Pans, you asked me to help you decide on your attire so you could attract him so what are freaking out for? It's either listen to me and get him or do what you want and don't. It's your choice."

She looked at the dress, sighed, threw it back in the closet and said "Fine. You win. Now which boots should I wear..."

Blaise sighed and looked at her. "Are you serious?"

"Of course. Now help me."

"Fine..."

**Part III**

**A Little Secret**

As soon as the grandfather clock chimed 7 times the selected few started filing out of the fireplace. First came Harry, then Ron, then Lavender; each carrying one bag. Harry was dressed in blue dress robes, Ron was dressed in a black dress pants and a white shirt and Lavender was dressed in a yellow dress.

Then came Blaise and Pansy both with two. Blaise was dressed in a blue trouser pants, and a white shirt, like Ron but his shirt was unbuttoned on the top and Pansy was dressed in her navy blue dress. When Draco saw this he raised an eyebrow at Blaise but when Blaise looked at Pansy he understood.

Everyone waited until the final two people came out of the fireplace but when only Ginny came through Harry asked "Where's Hermione?"

Ginny looked at him and said "I thought she went with you guys. I was the last person in the house."

"Well she didn't come with us. She has to be there because..." but before he could finish it Hermione out of the fireplace in a green knee length summer dress.

She smiled at everyone and said "Hi guys. Sorry I'm late. Was using the loo."

Harry smiled and said "It's okay."

"So when is this going to begin?" Ginny asked.

Draco took this as his cue and said "Right now, but firstly you must all go the rooms, that have your name on it, rest your belongings in it. Your rooms are down that hallway, so follow me and I will take you to the room you will be in and then set present the rules and who will be going first."

Everyone agreed and followed Draco until they go to a hallway that looked like it never ended. He walked until they arrived to the fifth set of doors. "Your names are on the doors, so find them, put your things in them and meet me at the end of the hall."

Everyone broke apart and went in their rooms; all except Hermione. She stood in the hallway, turned to Draco and said "Is my room among anything of these in this hall?"

Draco looked at her, smiled and said "You should know me better than that. You already know where your room is."

She smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips, walked out of the hallway and up the stairs. Draco walked slowly behind her, stopped at the end of the hallway and waited on everyone else. Even though he was waiting he couldn't stop himself from remembering the day he and Hermione met.

**Flashback**

It was over a year ago, and Draco was with Blaise celebrating the success of his company. He was drinking, having a good time, and just enjoying life until she walked in. Hermione was dressed in a black business suit, black boots and her hair was in a simple ponytail. He didn't really know what made her catch his attention but all night he couldn't stop watching her. From the way she walked, to the way she licked the drop of alcohol off her lips to even her smile. He was just entranced. So he did the only thing he could think off; walk up to her.

When he did that, he sat down and said "Fancy seeing you here Granger."

She turned away from her whisky, looked at him and said "And why is that Malfoy?"

"It's not often that a man like me sees a woman like you in here."

She laughs and said "Yeah, well you'll probably see more of me."

He raised an eyebrow and said "And why is that?"

"Because I just found out that my boyfriend is cheating on me."

He took a sip from his cup, raised an eyebrow and said "Oh?"

"Yes. And with your best female friend at that."

That almost made him choke. "You mean to tell me that Jake is your boyfriend?"

"You know him?"

"How could I not? All he does is talk about his conquest and his girlfriends but he always kept one a secret. I didn't know but know I do."

"Yeah well, that's life." and she took another sip from her cup.

After about an hour of talking and a few more cups of alcohol, they were flirting with each other. Draco wasn't drunk mind you he just really wanted her. So he started whispering in her ears about what he wanted to do to her, where he wanted to do that and how and since she was partially drunk she was blushing like mad.

Not long after that Draco had her up against the wall in the darkest corner in the bar. They were having a heavy makeout session when Blaise caught them. He couldn't believe it at first but when he saw how Hermione looked he got the picture. He quickly told Draco he was leaving and left.

When Blaise left, Draco stopped kissing Hermione and decided, against his better judgement, to take her back to her place. He didn't want to take advantage of her drunkeness because he would want to her remember it in the morning so after making sure she was safely home he went back to his house.

The next day, Draco sent her flowers and asked her out on a date and ever since then they were going out.

**End of Flashback**

Even though they were going out for a year her friends didn't know. Draco wanted to tell them, even Hermione did, but after what they did to Jake when they found what he did to Hermione they decided against it. That was until last month. When Draco was chosen to be this months host he decided that now was the time for them to find out.

Even if they weren't happy they couldn't do anything to him because Hermione was his and there was nothing they could say that could change that. Draco came out of his reminscing when he felt a hand go around his waist from behind. He knew that touch. It was Hermione's.

"Hey baby." She purred in his ear.

He turned around, smirked and said "Back so soon?"

"Well yeah. It's not a far walk from here to your bedroom you know."

"Well I always thought it was too far whenever you come around."

He giggled softly at the inside joke but then gasped when Draco pushed her against the nearest wall. She didn't even register what was going on until she felt his lips on top of hers. She kissed him back with the same intensity that he gave her. When he started to nibble on her bottom lip asking for entrance she let out a soft moan and he slipped his tongue in his mouth. Their tongues battled for a little while until Hermione won and Draco's mouth traveled down to her neck. He began nibbling on her neck until they heard a few doors opening up. They quickly separated, fixed themselves to resemble how they were before and waited until everyone came closer.

As soon as they arrived closer, Hermione's breathing had return to normal and Draco said "Now let's go people. This way."

Everyone followed him until they got to this closed door. He turned the handle, let the door open before him and walk in. As soon as everyone else came in they gasped. If i say that Draco really decked out the place I wouldn't be telling you the honest truth. It went further than that. The room had a bar, it had a very, very wide stage, it had lights, seats, food...well all you could think of.

"Well Malfoy, you really out did yourself."

Draco smirked and said "What can I say? I'm a Malfoy. Now everyone pick a seat and let's go over a few things..." Everyone took a seat and waited for him to continue. " Firstly, I'm not singing. Secondly I pick the orders of the persons singing and lastly the bar is open as long as you control yourself with the alcohol. Any questions?"

"Who will go first?" Ron asked

"That's up to you. We'll flip a coin and who ever gets it goes first."

He flipped the coin, Harry called "heads" and Ginny called "tails" and surprise, surprise, the coin landed on "Heads"

The males groaned, got up and went to change and/or get ready for your performance. But before they left Harry said "How will we know who will go first?"

Draco looked at them and said "You'll find out when you get back."

**Part IV**

**The performances**

About 30 minutes later Harry, Ron and Blaise came back into the room dressed in a whole new attire. Harry was dressed in a long baggy jeans and a white t-shirt, Ron was wearing his best robes and Blaise was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt as well, but he had a jacket over it and white ice-cream sneakers.

They walked up to the ladies, gave an award-winning smile and sat down. Draco got on the stage and said "Now as you have asked before the order you will be singing in is as such :Weasley, Potter and Blaise. You can start whenever you are ready. Please put your music in first because I'm guessing you didn't already."

Suddenly Ron walked up to the stage, the girls whistled as he was walking up, he placed the cd in the player and waited until the music started. He stood there for about two minutes and then he remembered he didn't press play so he walked back to it, pressed play and stood there, with the mic, nervously.

"This song goes out to my love, Lavendar."

As soon as the music started, Draco groaned loudly. _Was this what Weasley was singing? _Draco thought. Ron didn't pay attention to him at all. He started swaying to the music and began singing.

_Turn off the lights and light a candle  
Tonight I'm in a romantic mood, yeah_

A few fox calls could be heard from the females.

_Let's take a shower, shower together, yeah  
I'll wash your body and you'll wash mine, yeah  
Rub me down in some hot oils, baby, yeah  
And I'll do the same thing to you _

Just turn off the lights, come to me  
Girl, I wanna give you a special treat, you're so sweet  
Turn off the lights and let's get cozy  
See, you're the only one in the world that I need

I wanna love you, love you all over, yeah  
Over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over again  
Whisper sweet words of love in your ear  
Show you I much I missed you, missed you, my dear

Ron walked off of the stage, walked over to Lavendar and continued_  
_  
_Turn 'em off and come to me  
Tonight, I'm in a sexy mood, baby  
And light a candle  
Girl, there's something that I-I wanna do to you, I wanna do, I wanna do to you, baby _

Would you mind if I asked you to  
Would you rub me down  
Would you rub me down in some, in some burnin' hot oils, baby, yeah  
I swear I can do the same thing, the same thing to you, baby

Turn 'em off and let's get cozy  
I wanna give you a special treat, you've been so sweet  
Turn 'em off and come closer  
You're the only one in this whole wide world that I'd ever need

Turn 'em off and light a candle  
You see, there's somethin' I, somethin' I, somethin' I, somethin' I  
Somethin' I wanna do to you, baby

I'm lyin' here waitin', my dear  
You can get what you want any time you want it  
I'm lyin' here waitin', my dear  
Come get what you need, give me what I need

Tell me what you wanna do (There's somethin' I)  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe  
(There's somethin' I, somethin' I wanna do to you, baby)  
Tell me what you wanna do (Yeah)  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe (Yes)

Tell me what you wanna do (I've got somethin' in my mind)  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe  
(Somethin' that I've been wantin' to do all the time, yeah, yes  
Tell me what you wanna do (I wanna give you a special treat)  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe ('Cause you've been so sweet, yeah, yes)

(Anything that you want, anything that you need, I got it, I got it)  
Tell me what you wanna do (I can do it)  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe (I'm willin')  
Tell me what you wanna do  
Tell me what you wanna do, babe (I'm willin' to try

By the end of his performance, Lavender's face was completely red from embarassment. Suddenly a scream of applause erupted and Ron turned beet red. Ron quickly sat down, after kissing Lavender and waited for the others to go.

Harry then walked up on stage, placed his cd in and said "I couldn't really find a song that was like sex on the rocks but I found something that might be relevant to it." He then turned around press play and walked to the center. Suddenly he called Pansy to help him with the female part of the song. She blushed and walked to it. As soon as she set foot on stage, the music began.

_Intro:_  
Yeah...  
Uh huh  
So seductive

_Chorus:_

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollipop  
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)_

_  
_Pansy started to sing and began to sway her hips to the music in tune with Harry

_I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah) _

Verse 1:  
You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho  
In the hotel or in the back of the rental  
On the beach or in the park, it's whatever you into  
Got the magic stick, I'm the love doctor  
Have your friends teasing you 'bout how sprung I gotcha  
Wanna show me how you work it baby, no problem  
Get on top then get to bouncing round like a low rider  
I'm a seasons vet when it come to this shit  
After you work up a sweat you can play with the stick  
I'm trying to explain baby the best way I can  
I melt in your mouth girl, not in your hands (ha ha)

Chorus

Bridge:  
Girl what we do (what we do)  
And where we do (and where we do)  
The things we do (things we do)  
Are just between me and you (oh yeah)

Verse 2:  
Give it to me baby, nice and slow  
Climb on top, ride like you in the rodeo  
You ain't never heard a sound like this before  
Cause I ain't never put it down like this before  
Soon as I come through the door she get to pulling on my zipper  
It's like it's a race who can get undressed quicker  
Isn't it ironic how erotic it is to watch em in thongs  
Had me thinking 'bout that ass after I'm gone  
I touch the right spot at the right time  
Lights on or lights off, she like it from behind  
So seductive, you should see the way she wind  
Her hips in slow-mo on the floor when we grind  
As Long as she ain't stopping, homie I ain't stopping  
Dripping wet with sweat man its on and popping  
All my champagne campaign, bottle after bottle its on  
And we gon' sip 'til every bubble in every bottle is gone

Chorus 2x

Draco started lauging when it ended but started to clap nonetheless. It wasn't everyday that he sees his best female friend grinding on stage with Potter. Before he could open his mouth to say something to Harry, Blaise walked on the stage, put his cd in and walked to the center of the stage. The music started and Draco saw that Hermione started to sway to the music. He knew that she liked this song. His eyes turned from her back to Blaise when he started singing.

_My sexy love... (so sexy...) _

Verse 1  
She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch  
And I errupt like a volcano and cover her with my love  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Chorus  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Verse 2  
I'm so addicted to her she's the sweetest drug  
Just enough  
Still too much say that I simp and I'm sprung all of the above  
I can't help she makes me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)  
And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)  
Than to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)  
When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)  
Oh, Babygirl you make me say (Ohh ohhh ohhhh)

Chorus  
Sexy love girl the things you do  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Verse 3  
Oh baby what we do it makes the sun come up  
Keep on lovin' 'til it goes back down  
And I don't know what I'd do if I would lose your touch  
That's why I'm always keepin' you around... my sexy love

Chorus:  
Sexy love girl the things you do (things you do baby)  
(Oh baby baby) Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (keep me runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love (I love) making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

Chorus:  
Sexy love girl the things you do (sexy love)  
Keep me sprung, keep running back to you (runnin' back to you)  
Oh I love making love to you  
Say babygirl you know you're my (sexy love...)

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up  
Just one touch...

That song gave him a standing ovation from everyone, even Draco. I mean Blaise did sound better than both Harry and Ron and he was staring at Ginny the whole time. I mean, I would have understand if she melted but I guess it's just me. When Blaise was off the stage, Draco walked on it, took the cd's out of the cd player, gave them back to their owners and smirked at everyone.

"Now is the moment we all are waiting for. The female performance..." That caused all the other males to whistle in anticipation. "...Now you ladies know what to do and i'll tell you who goes first came you come back

**!-!-!-!**

55 minutes later all of the females came walking back in but when the males saw her, they automatically got hard. Pansy was dressed in a white corset-type lingerie and white knee-high boots, Lavender was wearing a black dress that stopped to her thighs and black pumps, Ginny was wearing a blue jeans, and a tight sports shirt that stopped to her stomach and Hermione was wearing long blue jeans pants and a black corset top. You could see her cleavage from over the top but she didn't care. She just wanted to get this over with. When they got to the front and sat down you could see Pansy's thong.

The males swallowed hard, shifted in their seats, and Draco walked to the stage. You could tell that he was hard as well because he wasn't walking like normal. He cleared his throat and said "The order in which the girls will be going on is as such: Lavender, Pansy, Ginny and then Hermione."

Draco then made him way down the stairs but almost tripped when Hermione bent over to fix the tail of her jeans that were upturned. Her breast looked like they would fall out of her top. Draco stopped moving for a second and made eye contact with Hermione. She licked her lips, unbeknownst to everyone else and smiled when he quickly walked pass her.

Lavender quickly walked to the stage, placed her cd in, press play and walked to the middle. As soon as the music came on, she began rocking to the music.

_  
It's Bad Boy, Bad Boy  
Do it do it do it do it  
Do it do it do it do it  
(It feels good to be back, I missed ya)  
Relax your mind, let your conscience be free  
And I roll with the sounds of the BBE  
Do it do it do it do it  
Do it do it do it do it  
(You know what time it is)  
(Report to the dance floor)  
It's bad boy bad boy  
(Talk to 'em)_

_  
See you out the corner of my eye  
Leanin on the wall lookin fly  
I want you to come be with me  
You're the only one I wanna talk to  
But I don't wanna rush_

_Chorus -  
I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, oh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

Lavender looked over at Ron, walked over to him and continued on.

_You know who it is, I'm back in the building  
Security strapped, still stackin a million  
It's doubt with the stallion, somethin' Italian  
Or maybe Puerto Rican, you can catch me in Paris  
I'm in it to win it but willin to carry  
The game, if you think I'm not look at the carats  
I buck clean about in a Phantom  
The people go screamin like an opera anthem  
I did it before, do it again  
I got to blow, gotta to spin  
Lies before, cool as the wind  
Got hits go back like Juicy Jin, yeah  
Shine the best and diamond necklace  
My extravagant taste, the style perplexes  
They know I'm the ish, they wanna get next  
That's why she had to fit cause she wanted to get next_

She then leaned over the chair so she could face him and continued to sing to him.

_Chorus -  
I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, oh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

_  
Anywhere I appear, they all stop and stare  
Admire your body language speakin loud and clear like  
(I want you to come be with me)  
She be waitin anticipatin for oh so long  
Fantasising wild thoughts of me comin on like  
(I'm here when will you make your move)  
She diggin my style, my swag, my suede, my swerve  
My way with words, the Boys absurd for sure  
You can't fall til my aura called  
I make miracles like I walk on water  
What you want mama order, it's on my tab  
I'm so bad with the cash, I dropped the whole bag  
Where you at boy?_

She then walked back to the stage.

_Chorus -  
I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

_  
I'm here in love, can't wait no more no  
You were the one who stole my heart  
Can't you see the way to sober  
I need you to come closer  
Please believe is getting stormy  
You really got me hot_

Lavender then ripped off her dress, because she had her dancing outfit under it and she started dancing. She began gyrating her hip to the music, so much that Ron's eyes were following the motion.

_Chorus -  
I'm here when will you make your move?  
I see you, I am me, I want cha, why don't cha  
Come to me, I can be, what you need, uh baby  
I'm standin, been waitin, I'm yearnin, I'm burnin  
Come to know me, come and get to know me  
Come to show me, that you wanna know me_

She then walked back off the stage towards him, sat in the chair in front of him, facing him, looked him in the eye and continued.

_  
Do it do it do it do it  
Do it do it do it do it  
Why don't cha come to me  
I can be, what you need uh baby  
I'm here, you're here, let's make it happen  
Do it do it do it do it  
Do it do it do it do it  
Relax your mind, let your conscience be free  
And I roll with the sounds of BBE  
Do it, do it  
You know what this is  
It's Bad Boy bitch  
Press Play!_

As soon as the song ended, Lavender walked back up to the stage and Ron's eyes never left her. And let's just say even though you couldn't see the bulge in his pants, it was growing with every passing minute.

When Lavender sat down Pansy walked up on the stage, put her cd in and stepped in the center of it. She stood with her legs slightly apart, her left right hand in the air and the other one on her side. Suddenly the music started and she started to sway her hips from left to right. Her eyes found Harry's green ones and she smirked. _This was bound to be easy_ she thought and she started singing.

_I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I'm liking the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (Mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I want and (Want and)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (On you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (Told you)

You been saying all the right things all along  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

She then began stripping off her top, which was followed by the little material that was between the top and her bra

_  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know _

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

She then walked over the Harry, turned the chair around, that was in front of him and sat in it. She looked him in the eye and continued to sing

_  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (Do)  
_

She leaned forward in the seat so that her lips were inches away from his. She then licked her lips, which resulted in her touching is in the process and continued.

_  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see?  
How these clothes are fitting on me  
And the heat coming from this beat  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know _

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm a make you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Why don't you loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe

She then got off the seat and started walking back to the stage.

_  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh) _

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

As soon as the music stop, Harry rushed over to Pansy whispered in her ears "How about we finish this in my room."

She smiled, nodded and walked with him towards the doorThey didn't get to very far because Draco stopped them. "Where do the two of you think you are going? That is for after the karaoke contest, not now. So get back here and suffer like everyone else is."

Harry groaned, grabbed Pansy by the arm, dragged her back to him seat, sat her on his lap and looked and the stage, waiting for someone to just go.

Draco then walk back to empty row in the front and watch Ginny walked on stage. She silently put the cd in the cd player and walked for it to start. Unlike everyone else she didn't stand in the middle. She stood on the edge. But as soon as the song started she slowly made her way to the center of it.

_This is sick  
"Attention it's time to dance..." _

Chorus  
Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it 'til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't Stop, Don't Stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it till you're taking it lower

Drop it, drop it...

Ginny started gyrating her hips to the rhythm of it. She started slow, then went fast then slow again.

_  
This is serious  
I'm delirious  
So oblivious  
I could dance all night _

With you  
As long as its funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night

She walked down the stage slowly, moving to the beat of the music, walked up to Blaise, and whispered to him; but still singing in the mic

_  
Chorus _

So intoxicated  
I'm so stimulated  
Feel so X-rated  
I could dance all night

As long as it's funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night

Chorus

She then moved in front of him and continued dancing.

_  
Bridge  
Everybody on the floor (Let's go)  
Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
Make my sweat pour (Oh no)  
Don't stop (Gimme some more)  
Ooh my body's yours (spank that)  
Spank that back door (like that)  
Drive me like a Porsche' (yea) _

I could dance all night

Can we take this party higher?

Now just put your hands to the sky and

Clap, clap, clap, clap

I could dance all night

Chorus (repeat)

Repeat Chorus

After Ginny was done, she dropped on the chair, exhausted, from all the dancing. She had never danced so much in her life; excluding when she was at clubs but that was a different story.

Not before long, the last female made her way to the stage. Harry and Ron knew that she didn't have anyone so they started cheering for her. She smiled at them and made her way to the cd player. She changed the cd and turned it to the song of her choice. Before it started she took the microphone and said "This is someone; they know who they are." She then turned to Draco, winked and waited for the music to start.

_Breathe _

You get me so  
Get me so excited

I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty

And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited

She turned her attention to Draco and walked towards him. She wasn't focused on anyone else but him and that started to disturb Harry and Ron

_  
For some reason it might be the money that really turns you on  
But for me it's an attitude that keeps me tight on the floor  
And no words are suitable to describe your swagger babe  
And my body is in overdrive when I have you inside of me  
_

She then stopped in front of him, leaned over so that her lips were inches from his and continued

_  
Do you like it when I do it  
I go head to __toe__  
And whenever you pursue it  
You'll never hear the word no  
So forget about them other girls baby  
Cause now you're rollin with a woman baby  
I'ma keep your body thumpin baby  
It's the least I can do  
Cause you get me so excited _

I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty

And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited

She then sat on the chair next to him, turned to face him and continued to sing. Even though she did this she fail to notice how Harry and Ron were moving closer towards them.

_  
So amused by mind control that I wanna get two steps up  
As for me I'm a let you know that my body's smoking hot  
Throw me up against whatever's close and get to bossin me around  
And everytime I give you the assist you know how to slam it down  
_

She then leaned into his ear and started to whisper the lyrics

_  
Do you like it when I do it  
I go head to toe  
And whenever you pursue it  
You'll never hear the word no  
So forget about them other girls baby  
Cause now you're rollin with a woman baby  
I'ma keep your body thumpin baby  
It's the least I can do  
Cause you get me so excited _

I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty

And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited

She then moved away from his ear and sat on his lap. She moved back towards his ears and continued to whisper. When Harry and Ron saw this they almost had a heart attack. They were pissed and I mean really pissed; oh yeah. Their erection was long gonebecause of this

_  
Is ya is ya is ya hungry,  
I gotcha  
I gotcha  
I gotcha licking on my  
Licking on my  
Licking on my body body like it's something to eat  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy _

You Get me so excited  
I'm hot, come on, so get it ready  
And I'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
So you can  
Act bad  
Don't hurt me  
Look sexy  
Talk dirty

And i'll open my spot for you  
Anytime you want me to  
Get me so excited...

**Part V**

**The Unexpected Results**

By the time the words were done Hermione and Draco were in a full make out session. Even though it didn't last long it was amazing; and well worth it.

"What is the meaning of this?"

They immediately broke apart and look towards the sound of his voice.

Hermione looked in the shock faces of Harry and Ron and asked "What?"

"What is going on 'mione?"

"Nothing much, Ron. Why?"

"Because you are making out with Malfoy."

"And how is that a problem?"

"You are not supposed to. Do you remember the last time you did this with someone. Didn't they end up hurting you?"

"No not really."

"What do you mean? What about Jake?"

"What about him?"

"He was the last one"

"Well that is where you are mistaken. Draco was the last."

"Huh?"

"I was meaning to tell you this earlier but I never got the chance."

"Let me guess you and Malfoy are dating."

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"You are always here, you blush whenever we talking about him and that wink earlier was a quick giveaway."

Hermione blushed and said "Well now that you know that, Draco and I will turn in for the night. I will see you guys in the morning." She didn't even wait to hear what she said because she dragged Draco out of the room and up the stairs to his room.

They didn't even get to his room before Draco pushed Hermione, once again, against the wall. She didn't even reply. She just kissed him, fast and hard. She didn't even care if someone came up the halls looking for them. All she wanted now was release and Draco was the only one who could give it to her.

Not before long she started stripping off Draco's shirts, sending buttons flying left and right. He then took this opportunity to lift her up and carry her the rest of the way to his bedroom. As soon as he dropped her on the bed he said a silencing spell and a locking spell on the door, threw his wand aside and crawled in the bed on top of her.

She giggled with anticipation but smirked when he came eye level with her. She pulled him towards her and kissed him with all the emotion she could muster up. He pressed his body into hers again and she moaned. He suddenly pushed off of her and started to untie the strings on her corset.

"Well you know what I think of you in corsets don't you sweetheart?"

She looked at him, smirked and said "Yes I do Draco, but I never get tired of you saying it."

He smiled at her and said "Well you won't be that lucky tonight because I don't think I could bare fore-play tonight."

She pouted and said "Oh, come on hon. Please."

"Maybe later but now all I want to do is be inside you. That song made me horny as hell."

She laughed at his bluntness and gasped when the wind touched her newly exposed breast. They weren't cold for long because Draco lowered his head to give them a little love and moved down to her jeans pants. He expertly unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her slender legs. As soon as he saw that she was wearing the green silk underwear that he loved so much he groaned and started to kiss the inside of her thighs.

She moaned and bucked her hips so that he could go closer to her most urgent parts but he didn't move. So she flipped him over and began kissing her way down his tones stomach. He groaned at her wet tongue grazed his nipples. She then unbuckled his pants and took them off, in quick speed. He laughed at her urgency but said nothing. She then grazed his erection and he remembered that he needed release just as much as she did so he flipped them back over, took off his boxers, and her underwear and slowly entered her.

She moaned and bucked her hips so he could go deeper. As soon as he started to rock his hips she met his thrust and moaned in return. As soon as they were both close to the edge, Draco stopped moving. She opened her eyes, and said, in a hoarse voice "What's the matter hon?"

She moved her hips a little so he could start moving but he didn't. "Hermione can you stop for a second?"

"Draco, now is not the time to start because as of now..."

But she didn't finish because Draco looked at her and asked "Will you marry me?"

She stopped talking fo a second to register what he had just said but when she did she replied "Yes, of couse I will."

With that said Draco thrust harder in her and she moaned loudly. He continued to thrust until Hermione went over the edge; taking him along with her.

They stayed put for a second or two, trying to catch their breaths. They were both sweating hard but they didn't care. Draco slowly pulled himself out of her and pulled her close to him. His eyes slowly started to get heavy but before he could fall asleep he heard Hermione say "We should do Karoke more often."

"Draco chuckled and said "Maybe when they pick you to be the host."

She agreed with him, snuggled up into him and went to sleep.

She didn't get to far before she remembered something. "Draco, we didn't declare who was the winner."

"Hermione, hon, that is what the next day is for."

"Hmm...okay." She then closed her eyes and finally, went to sleep.

**Finally finished**

_What do you think?_

_Please tell me._

_**Songs (In the order they were sung):**_

_Turn off the light: Teddy Pendergrass_

_Candy Shop: 50 cent_

_Sexy Love: Ne-yo_

_Come to me: Diddy feat Nicole Scherzinger_

_Buttons: Pussycat Dolls_

_All Nite (Don't stop) Janet Jackson_

_So excited: Janet Jackson_

_**Baybeetricia**_


End file.
